


Dances on strange grass

by second_writer



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Dancing, Early in Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_writer/pseuds/second_writer
Summary: This was at least ninety percent Hals fault. If it had been up to Barry, they a) wouldn’t be in space right now, b) wouldn’t have gotten caught up in a rowdy fight between two completely unrelated space forces, and c) wouldn’t be attending a victory celebration on a planet five lightyears away from earth, while in fact still on League business. But for ten percent, Barry could admit it might be his own fault for challenging Hal to a dance.





	Dances on strange grass

If Barry is thinking about Iris right now, it is alarmingly distant. A far away thought, almost irrelevant. And he knows, _he knows_ that he should probably change that, that he should be more concerned about it, but he can’t remember why. Actually, he finds he doesn’t have too much room for any thoughts, not as he can feel Hals hands pull him in closer. 

Of course, this was at least ninety percent Hals fault. If it had been up to Barry, they a) wouldn’t be in space right now, b) wouldn’t have gotten caught up in a rowdy fight between two completely unrelated space forces, and c) wouldn’t be attending a victory celebration on a planet five lightyears away from earth, while in fact still on League business. But for ten percent, he could admit it might be his own fault for challenging Hal to a dance. Hal had been loudly complaining about the lack of attractive aliens, which, in Hals case, mostly meant somewhat humanoid aliens. Barry was quite aware, _a little too aware in fact_ , of the variety of aliens Hal could deem attractive enough to take to bed. However, this planet regretfully did not excel in humanoid aliens, which had led Barry to the, admittedly somewhat rash, decision to offer himself as Hals dance partner for the night. Barry fears it may not have been the best decision in his life, if Hals answering grin was anything to go by. 

Yet even those thoughts are no more than background noise now as they move in slow circles, stepping on the strange grass that covered any surface Barry had seen so far. It looked soft. And the feeling of the music sweeping them along was nothing compared to that of Hals teasing hand, curling lower on the plain of his back. 

And wasn’t it maybe all his own fault, then, that this dance had him feeling like he was drunk, or high, or just so happy it bubbled over and rushed out of him. He knew he must be grinning like an idiot, so it had to be a blessing that Hal was pulling them so close that his head was resting on the others shoulder. If they’d be making eye contact now, Barry isn’t too sure the world wouldn’t tilt over. Nor is he too sure they’d make it home again. Not when every move sends a new rush running through him. Not when it feels this good, far too good, to finally let himself run carefree hands over Hals back, shoulders, hair. 

And okay, then Hal is pulling him back just enough that their noses meet, that they close in, and oh… _Oh!_ Barry is a speedster, the three seconds it takes the lantern to bridge the distance between their lips should have given him plenty of time to abort. To stop this, to put a hand in between. But by the time he clears his head enough to form coherent thoughts, they are definitely, irreversibly kissing. 

_Kissing_ kissing, nothing casual about it, nothing that could still say friends, no. No, they are kissing deep, soft, fast, slow, too much... It’s far too much for Barry to realise he should not be doing this. Should not be but he is, and he is answering it, chasing it. He is enjoying it like he enjoys running, free-falling. It’s thrilling, beautiful and ever so intoxicating. 

It’s hard to tell who is who anymore, and both of their breaths catch as they draw apart, draw in again. Like a wave, like the speedforce, pulling and pulling more and the dance is completely forgotten. And hey, they’re in the grass now, it _is_ as soft as it looks. Not as soft as Hals hair, his lips, his neck. 

Not as soft as his eyes and _ow…_ That’s the second time tonight Barry’s lost himself. He thinks he’s setting a record here. He hasn’t felt this dazed with happiness since he’d lost the ability to get drunk. He’s really sure no drink could have matched up to those eyes anyways. He isn’t sure he can describe what the look in Hals eyes means, he isn’t sure it matters either. All that matters is that they are looking at each other, into each other. One moment of stillness before the storm.  
Before they kiss again and slip away into deeper grass and … And spent the night like he’s never dared think he and Hal ever would. 

____

 

They have fallen back, both still slightly breathless. The grass tickles, the music has died down, unnoticed. As they lay side by side on the grass, facing each other, Hal speaks up first. "I’d almost regret never having lacked attractive partners before, if this is what I’d be getting" he says. It’s teasing, Barry knows, and he makes sure to rapidly plant his elbow in the others side in response. Hal feigns hurt and then they’re both laughing, again. 

“Are you sure you should be saying that”, Barry teases right back, “I might just take it as an okay to make you mine”

“You can’t do that, Bar,” Hal replies with exaggerated shock “imagine all the poor girls still waiting to get a chance with me. Someone of my calibre can’t be claimed” Hal raises his chest in a mockery of pride. 

“Oh, you really that sure about that?” Barry asks, and it’s only half teasing this time. 

Hal seems to catch that, because his smile goes soft, just a little, in the way Barry only gets to see him smile ever so rarely.  
“hmm, I have been wrong before” he says, softly. Then, with his usual, overconfident bearing, he adds “not very often though, I am an unmatched genius after all.” 

“you undeniably have an _unmatched talent for trouble_ ” 

“Bar, you wound me, I got us into this party, didn’t I?”

“…” He gives Hal a meaningful look, which regretfully doesn’t quite have the impact his serious looks usually have, as they both crack up three seconds after. It takes far longer for their laughter to die down. Then even as their laughter starts dying down, and they fall into companionable silence, Barry is not half as worried as he could be. Maybe should be, knowing Hal, and himself. No, surprisingly, Barry isn’t worried at all.

And tonight is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Barry in this story was/might have been interested in dating Iris, but they are not actually going out. However, feel free to take their relationship however you like :).


End file.
